mogapediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Barroth
The Barroth is a monster that first appeared in Monster Hunter 3 and is a part of the Brute Wyvern class. It will occasionally roll in dirt and mud, possibly to cool off from the hot desert sun. When it awakens from its subterranean slumber it will shake off all of the excess mud and dirt that gathers on its back; if a hunter is close enough to it, the excess earth that flies off will become attached to the hunter and quickly dry due to the desert heat, inflicting the new status effect "Muddy". Muddy is just like the Snowman status, although its slightly easier to get free from. It impedes the Hunter's movements, slowing them down as if they were carrying a heavy object (like an egg). While the Hunter can still roll, they are also unable to use items for a short period of time (except Cleansers). When hit by mud, hunters also experience Waterblight, which make stamina recover slower, but stamina is not lost by sprinting. After the Barroth has shaken off most of its mud, it will roll around in muddy water to collect more. A Barroth frequently charges down pillars where Altaroth make their nests and then feeds on the ants that dwell within. It also regains stamina from eating at small mounds. When the Barroth throws its head in the ground to charge a hunter, it will turn to face the hunter, making it difficult to avoid. When low on stamina, Barroth will charge slower than usual. Both tail and head pillars can be cut off and then carved which leaves the Barroth with little mud to use. Hunters can also knock the hardened mud off of its tail, legs and arms, which usually drops an item (Wyvern Tear, or sometimes Fertile Mud). The Barroth's weakest points are its forearms. When covered in mud, it is weakest to Water and immune to Fire, but when the mud has been removed, it is weakest to Fire and immune to Water. It also has a very slight weakness to Ice, and is unaffected by Dragon and Thunder elements. Barroth will always start in Area 3 of the Sandy Plains, resting beneath the mud. The Barroth's moves include charging at hunters, swinging its tail, an uppercut using its head and a fearsome roar. In Monster Hunter 3G, Barroth's charge attack can now cause Muddy Status after it raises its head. In-Game Description }} Notes *The inspiration for Barroth came from observing the "movement of bulldozers on a construction site". http://www.next-gen.biz/features/interview-monster-hunter-tri *The Guild Sweetheart (Quest NPC in singleplayer) says that a blunt weapon, such as a Hammer, must be used to break off Barroth's head pillar. It's not required to use a Hammer in order to do so, but due to the fact that the head crest is hard bone, it's much easier with a Hammer. Hammers are the only weapons capable of not bouncing off Barroth's head if under blue sharpness. She may just be hinting to the player of this mechanic. *The Barroth is the only Monster in both Monster Hunter Tri and Monster Hunter Portable 3rd capable of inflicting "Muddy". *The less Barroth is covered with mud, the less it will throw mud chunks. **Area 3 is the only area of Sandy Plains in which Barroth can cover its body with mud. *Barroth is sometimes summoned by Qurupeco. *Barroth returns in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, along with a Tundra-dwelling Subspecies ** In MHP3rd, the usual Barroth takes more time to recover after a charge, even when enraged. However, it is now able to use a hipcheck, much like Uragaan and Deviljho. ** In the arena Barroth can not regain its mud. *When Barroth is enraged, it moves faster and its charge attack is faster than ever. And it also chains its bite with charging bite like how Dosufurogi and Great Baggi do. *When in the same area with Great Jaggi, the Barroth will sometimes be attacked by the Great Jaggi and Jaggi. Breakable Parts Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Barroth info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} MHP3rd Analysis Information taken from mhp3rd.net Template:Barroth MHP3rd Analysis (No Mud)|No Mud||True Template:Barroth MHP3rd Analysis (Muddy)|Muddy Videos